


Loves me Loves me not

by Zuca101



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Lance, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Awkward Crush, Awkward Sexual Situations, Closet Sex, College, Denial of Feelings, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Feelings, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Hurt Lance (Voltron), Implied Mpreg, Insecurity, Jealousy, Knotting, Lance (Voltron) Speaks Spanish, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Misunderstandings, More tags later, Nesting, Omega Keith, Oral Sex, PINING KEITH, Pining, Porn With Plot, Possessive Behavior, Rough Sex, Scent Marking, Sexual Content, Sexual Frustration, Slow Burn, Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron), True Mates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-10 09:52:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13499534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zuca101/pseuds/Zuca101
Summary: Being an omega sucks.Finding out you’re fated to your supposed rival sucks even more.AU: In a world where omegas know their fated mate as soon as they see them, Keith tries his best to hide the fact that Lance and he are mates from the loud mouth alpha. That is until he unexpectedly goes into heat while trapped in a closet with the cuban alpha.





	1. Heated by a laugh

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to die in sin. I regret nothing!  
> Disclaimer: I own the plot not the characters.  
> follow me on tumblr if you want!  
> http://roastingyaoigirl13.tumblr.com/

It was Lance’s sexy laugh that caused Keith to go into heat. His laughter rang beautifully in Keiths ears, so much so that not even a second after he heard it, slick began to drip down his thighs.

A whine escapes Keith’s throat as he hurriedly opens the door to his apartment and slams it shut. He quickly took off his clothes and completely soaked boxers, leaving his signature black gloves on. His pale skin was flush and covered in sweat. Keith moans as he cups his swollen cock and gives it a rough squeeze. The omega quickly walks to his room, not bothering to close his bedroom door. Why would he? He lived alone anyway.

“ Fuck” Keith pants as he lay down on his bed. Blankets and pillows surrounded the omega as he rolls around in his makeshift nest, purring contentedly at his arrangement. Keith would never admit it outloud, but he took pride in his nesting abilities. Especially now since he finally added his most recent and prized possession to his nest; Lance’s sweater.

It was out of pure luck that Lance had left it in class and since then Keith has been trying his best to maintain the alphas scent on it.

Moans fill the air as Keith sniffs the light blue sweater, loving the way it smelled like the beach and lilacs with a bit of musk, but most importantly how it smelled like Lance. Keith whimpers as more slick gushed out of him, making him rub his pale thighs together in a fail attempt to relieve himself.

God he wanted to be fucked by the alpha, but sadly that would never happen.

A pained sob escapes the omega as he shakes his head trying, but failing to dispel the thought. Small tears roll down Keith’s face as he nuzzles his face deeper into the sweater. A dull ache begins to spread through his body, demanding he finds an alpha and receives their knot. 

Sighing in defeat, Keith wipes the tears away and runs shaky hand through his disheveled black hair. Now was not the time to be thinking about that. Now was the time to only think of lust filled fantasies.

The young omega closes his eyes as he took a deep breath, allowing the beach and lilac scent to cloud his mind. Keith moans when his mind began to slip away and the heat took over.

Fantasies of Lance touching him and teasing him to the point of tears filled the omegas mind as he began to tease himself. Slick rushes down his milky thighs as he rolls onto all fours. He imagines Lance behind him, kissing his back and smacking his pale ass. Lance would smirk as he watches Keith's ass become red.A possessive growl would escape from the alpha as he bites down on each cheek, admiring his work. Keith - never one to give in-would tease the alpha back as a way of rebellion.The omega would look back at the alpha, lust clouding his purple eyes, and let out a whimper, making sure to bite down on his lips as he moves his ass closer, spreading his ass cheeks to the imagined alpha. Keith imagines that that would make Lance groan in approval as he would watch on with hunger in his gorgeous blue eyes.A shiver goes down the omegas spine as the imagined alpha grabs possessively at his waist and mounts him with no warning. A whine ripps through Keith's throat as he curls his fingers just right, making him see stars. Just imagining Lance pounding into him and giving him his knot was enough to send the omega over the edge.

“ Lance!” Keith yells as he cums hard on his fingers. Cum and slick drips onto the bed sheets creating a puddle, but the omega didn’t care. With a tired moan Keith collapses onto his bed - away from the cum puddle- and hugs  the sweater to his chest.

Being an omega sucks.

Being fated to your cocky,annoying,loud, and sexy as hell rival sucks even more.

 


	2. Definition of Angst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teenage angst at its finest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I just caught up with all the seasons of Voltron and I was so happy that I wrote up this chapter over studying for my midterms. It's cool though because both are on wednesday. Anyway enjoy chapter 2!

It was Keith's fault really, and the omega knew it. 

But he sure as hell wasn't fucking admitting that to anyone, let alone to Shiro.

“Keith you're being unreasonable.” Shiro says as he picks up his 2 year old daughter from the floor and brings her to his lap. 

Keith  lets out a sigh as he lays down on Shiro and Matt's couch, slightly annoyed at the other.After spending his week off in heat,the young omega had decided to spend his sunday afternoon at the Shirogane-Holt residence. Clearly he had made a mistake.

“Shiro we’ve been over this before. I’m not being unreasonable, I’m being realistic. We would fucking kill-”

“Keith! Language!”

“Oh shit, no, I mean fuck, crap-”

“ Keith!” Shiro yells as Kira lets out a small whimper, not liking the annoyance radiating off her father.

“ You know what I’m just going to shut up now.” Keith huffs as he sits up and curls into himself, not bothering with the annoyed alpha sitting across from him. He hears Shiro croon softly at Kira, trying to calm the little girl. A light smile forms on Keith's face as he rubs his eyes. He always knew Shiro would be an overprotective dad, especially with his first child. 

_ I wonder if Lance would be over protective as well _

Before Keith could stop himself,  the image of Lance playing with their children appears in his mind. He imagines that Lance would be a playful father but stern when he needed to be. Keith could see Lance playing with their daughter or son. He could see them be a family. He could see-

Keith shakes his head, stopping the images. His inner omega lets out a sob of disappointment as Keith banishes them to the deepest corner of his mind. This wasn’t a fairy tale and he sure as hell wasn’t going to start believing in the impossible now.

Lance was everything that Keith was not. While Keith was moody, Lance was the light of the party. While Keith hated talking to people, Lance was a social butterfly and couldn’t seem to shut up. Lance was vibrant and beautiful. Keith was an impatient mess waiting to happen. The two were like Icarus and the Sun, and Keith was bound to crash and burn. Being fated was a mistake, and Keith would be damned if he allowed Lance to know the truth. 

Fear floods Keith’s body at the thought of telling Lance the truth, knowing the Alpha would reject him. Nothing was worse than being rejected by your true mate. Keith had spent hours and hours searching the internet, reading stories among stories about the heartbreak rejected mates had to endure. They described it as being torn in half, and the pain that came with it was horrendous. Keith could handle the rejection. What he couldn’t handle was the pain. A shiver ran down his back at the thought of it. He rather lie to Lance then live in pain.

“I’m scared Shiro.” Keith whispers as he plays with the hem of his signature red jacket. 

“Keith…”  Shiro says softly as he releases a soothing  scent, hoping that it would comfort the omega.

Keith lets out a soft whimper as he looks up from his knees to Shiro and Kira, sadness in his eyes. He didn’t want to drag Shiro into his problems, especially now that he’s happy.

“ Keith you deserve to be happy. I can’t force you to tell Lance the truth, but you can’t let fear dictate your life. Everyone is afraid of rejection Keith, some just refuse to give in to it. Besides if you let fear control you, you’ll never enjoy the beautiful things life has to offer.” Shiro says with a soft smile as Kira nuzzles his chest, her brown eyes struggling to stay awake. 

Shiro’s words rings in Keiths mind as he stares at the Alpha and child. He remembers when Shiro had discovered that Matt and he were mates. Matt had known for over a year that Shiro was his mate, but fear of rejection kept him from saying anything. For a whole year Matt had avoided Shiro, which of course made Shiro go crazy. Keith recalls Shiro trying everything to get Matt to talk to him, but it only resulted in Matt pushing him away. It wasn’t until Shiro one day, having enough of Matts attitude, cornered Matt. That of course caused Matt to go into heat and Shiro learning the truth. The rest as they say was history. They had a daughter now. They were happy now.

_ It wasn’t fair. _

A wave of jealousy suddenly fills Keith's chest as he averts his eyes from the people across him, ashamed. What Matt and Shiro have is pure love. What Lance and him have could only be described as being a pure disaster. Keith and Lance couldn’t be in the same room with each other without insulting or fighting each other. How the hell was Keith supposed to tell him the truth without punching Lance in the process. It also didn’t help that the cocky, annoying asshole was a massive flirt. The damn alpha had no shame going after anything with two legs and it pissed Keith off, because damn it Lance was fucking his and no one else’s. It was annoying seeing Lance give countless other people attention, meanwhile Keith had to keep himself from crying and kicking the shit out of the cuban alpha. The stupid Alpha didn’t have a clue his mate was literally in the same room as him.

Keith knew it was unfair to blame Lance for being clueless, but damn it to hell he wanted to blame the Alpha for everything.

Blame him for being stupid, annoying, rude,clueless, cocky, loud,smart, kind, beautiful, and everything  else that makes Lance his Lance.

A pleased hum vibrates in his mind as his inner omega enjoys the thought of their alpha. It makes Keith's stomach flip as the inner omega projects images of Lance. Lance being stupid. Lance being cocky. Lance being beautiful. Lance being-

“ Hey Shiro! I’m back- Oh hey Keith! When did you get here?” 

Keith snaps out his inner turmoil as he’s greeted by Matt as he set his shopping bags on the living room table. 

“ I’ve been here since 12.”Keith answers as he watches Shiro stand up, careful not to wake up Kira, and hugs Matt. The whole thing was sweet and loving, and it only serves to make Keith even more sad.

He will never have what Matt and Shiro have.

It was Keith's fault and the omega knew it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Review and follow me on tumblr !  
> http://roastingyaoigirl13.tumblr.com/

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you guys liked and thought of it!  
> follow me on tumblr if you want!  
> http://roastingyaoigirl13.tumblr.com/


End file.
